1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a fixing structure of a surveillance device, and particularly to a fixing structure capable of avoiding loosening caused by vibration or external forces.
2. Description of Related Art
Surveillance devices are commonly used to monitor various areas in a place of business, such as cashier windows at a bank. Lens modules are the main component of surveillance devices. Lens modules are on a mechanism that allows the cameras to rotate on an axis to expand the angular field of view and tilt to adjust the angle of the camera's view. To achieve a clear image, surveillance devices need to be installed tightly. Current surveillance devices are secured by complex structures including supporting stands and many parts for fixation. It is desired to assemble surveillance devices with an easier mechanism.